No One Could Take Your Place
by solosoph
Summary: Jade Rogers moves to the Valley with her Dad. She moves in next to Smalls who intorduces her to the rest of the boys at the Sandlot. A summer full of love and Drama - rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Its 2012 in this story but children the Valley still spend most of their time outdoors, because the TV and the internet isn't such a big thing over there. Benny hasn't pickled the beast yet, and smalls had already joined the sandlot team. Tommy's 13, Smalls, Yeah-Yeah, Squints, Timmy, Bertram and Jade are 14, turning 15 quite soon and Porter, Kenny and Benny are already 15.

...

Story

...

My name is Jade Rogers. My mum passed away a few months ago from breast cancer. It's been hard on my Dad and me. I'm an only child. We're moving to the Valley in Los Angeles from Las Vegas. We're leaving Las Vegas because it reminds my dad to much of my mum. The last thing my mum told me was 'I love you Jade, don't ever forget that. Don't be sad, I'll always be there watching over you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met darling. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You'll be fine' then she slipped away, right out of my fingers. My dad and I didn't cry...well alot anyway. We listened to what she told each of us, not to be sad because she would always be there with us, in our hearts, so i held on to her, and never forgot she was there.

It was one week into the summer holidays. (A/N Pretend the summer holiday lasts for 3 months) I was taking boxes out of the truck and carrying them into my house. It was around 9:30 in the morning and i saw out new neighbours come around the help us. They introduced themselves to my Dad as Mrs Smalls, Bill and Scotty.

"Do you want some help with those" Scotty asked me

"Yeah..Please" I said in he picked up a box.

I led him into my room and asked him if he could help me unpack.

"Yeah sure" He answered

He opened one of the boxes and pulled out three baseballs and a bat "You play?" he asked me shocked

"Yeah, Something wrong with that?" I asked him

He shook his head "Nah, i just didn't think girls could play, that's all"

I raised an eyebrow "And who exactly told you that?"

"the guys a play baseball with" He said "If you drop a ball or miss a few pitches, you're told that you play ball like a girl"

"That is so ridiculous. I bet you i could strike anyone or your asses out anytime" i stated laughing slightly. But i stopped when i saw the slight smirk on Scotty's face.

"I really bet you couldn't" he said

I took this as a challenge "Are you challenging me Scotty?" I sad smirking

He nodded and blushed slightly

I just rolled my eyes and picked up my bat.

"You can come now if you want?"

"What does it look like i wanna do Scotty?" I said waving my bat in his face.

He chuckled and we left to go off to the Sandlot.

When we got there, 8 other boys were already there. When i walked in with Scotty i heard loads of.:

"Is that you girlfriend Smalls"

"What a girl doing here?"

"Why's a girl here?"

"She's kinda cute though"

Then a fat kid shouted at me "Smalls why did you bring a girl here?"

"Why, you gotta a problem with that?" i stated calmly even though inside i wanted to claw his eyes for degrading girls like that.

I think he was slightly taken back that i had the nerve to talk back to him, but he still kept a good arguement.

"Girls don't play ball, so why are you here?" He asked me

"I'm here to play" I looked at him in disgust

"Who's says you're even allowed?" I small nerdy one asked me

I just looked at smalls "Him"

"What the hell smalls!" A coloured boy yelled at him

"She said that she could strike out asses out, i had to see this" smalls said in his defence

All the boys looked at me with open mouths. The coloured boy tossed me the ball "go on then" he said almost laughing

I caught the ball and stood at the pitchers mound.

"I wanna bat this" The fat ginger kid walked up the batters base. "Show me what you got beautiful" I said mocking me as the tall, tanned boy went behind him as a backstop. Before he pulled his mask over his face he gave me a smile, i then winked and i think he blushed but he pulled his mask over his face before i could get i could look.

I spat at the ground and retracted my arm. I threw as hard as a possibly could, wanting to make sure i could strike him out. And sure enough, i did.

The fat kid just stood there speechless. When the tanned guy caught the ball he stood up and said "Whoa" He was shaking his hand in slight pain

"Sorry" I shouted to him

He shook his head "Don't worry 'bout it"

The black boy shook his head in disbelief "Lets see how you bat then"

I threw the ball to him, and took that bat out of the ginger kids hands.

I stood on the home plate and the pitcher threw the ball. It was a curveball but i could hit this no problem

SMACK

The ball went flying; it hit the window of a house behind the gate.

I heard silence for a few seconds but then the boys started to complain that we couldn't play no more.

"I have a spare ball, chill"

"Oh okay" the coloured boy said

I took it out of my cardigan pocket and passed it to him.

I stood there quite awkwardly, but then said "So?"

"Ehh, you're alright" The nerdy small one said and then blushed slightly

I raised my eyebrow

"Yeah okay, you're pretty great, but this is still an all boys team"

I turned on my heel to walk off when the tall tanned one stopped me

"Shut up squints, she plays just as good as we do" he turned to look at me "you wanna play ball with us?"

I smiled and nodded "Yeah thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

I walking back home with the guys. We split off one by one according to where we lived. At this point i was walking home with Porter, Smalls and Benny.

Ham was turning off onto his street.

"Bye babe" he shouted to me

"See you later sexxyyy" i shouted back

Smalls and Benny were laughing at us so i playfully shoved them.

"See you tomorrow guys, 7:30 Kay?" Benny said to us

"Yeah Benny" smalls said

"Yeah okay,, thanks again" I smiled at Benny

Benny did one of those boy nod things and walked into his house.

"See you tomorrow smalls"

"Bye Jade" He said to me and walked into his house

**In Jade's house**

"I thought you were gonna be late for tea for a second then" my Dad said to me as i walked in

"Well I'm here now" i said chuckling "so what's for dinner?"

"Pizza"

"Oh yum" i said sarcastically

"Eat up okay" My dad said hitting me over the head with i kitchen mitt

"You're 'orrible" I said to my dad jokingly as he took the fake hurt expression onto his face

"Good news kiddo" he said to me

"What is it?" i asked him

"Aunt Gina's coming down tomorrow, she's staying for two weeks"

Aunt Gina is my mum's sister, she's the only living piece i have left of my mum "whooo!" I cheered really loudly.

My dad just laughed and said "Just be home for three o'clock tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah okay" i said.

...

5 DAYS LATER IN THE MORNING

...

I woke up at 7 and got dressed, i put on some foundation and a little bit of eye shadow. I always wear a bit of foundation but i guess the eye shadow was a bit of an extra.

I ate some breakfast and went outside to find Benny and Smalls walking up to my porch

"Perfect timing" Benny said

I giggled slightly and we went off to the Sandlot.

Because there are already 9 players i wasn't really needed. Sometimes I'd be out in left centre with Scotty. Sometimes i'd be on a base, or pitching, or batting. But i would also sit in the dugout alot catching my breath. I can't see how they can play 8 hours straight, i get tired after half an hour of running.

It was around 10 o'clock am of course and i was on Yeah-Yeah's back. Benny was hitting the ball out into the field so he'd have more time to run, and seeing as Yeah-Yeah was on 1st base he wasn't needed much.

"does everyone think she's sexy?" i was talking to Yeah-Yeah about Wendy Peffercorn

"Yep"

"How old is she?"

"nineteen maybe" Yeah Yeah said

"ewww you perv!"

"Squints is the biggest!" yeah-yeah shouted making squints turn round

"Huhh?" squints looked confused

"I was just telling Jade how pervy you were" Yeah-Yeah said

"Shut-up" squints yelled, he turned around but something else had obviously taken over his mind "Ohh noo!"

I slipped of Yeah-Yeah's back and watched all the boys throw their mitts on the ground, storming over to a group of boys in matching baseball uniforms

I followed after them, i went and stood next to Benny but he pushed me back behind him "Stay behind me okay?"

I nodded and stood behind but still a bit to the side so i could see what was happening.

"You know it's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and a fat kid Rodriguez" A guy on a bike said. I assume his name was Phillips because that's what it said on his posh boy baseball Jacket.

"Shut your face Phillips" Benny shouted

"What d'you say Crap face?" Porter joined in

"I said apart from Rodriguez here you're all an insult to the game"

Then Porter and Phillips started throwing insults at each other like:

"Pee drinking crap face"

"But sniffer"

"Fart smeller"

Then Bertram sniffed the air and said "ahhh" and we all laughed

After a few more insults Porter said something which made me want to switch to Phillips team

"you play ball like a girl!" porter shouted at Phillips

"Excuse me!" I moved out from behind Benny before he could pull me back and went and stood next to Phillips

"Jade i didn't mean you...I.." porter was lost for words

I rolled my eyes "Thats like, the worst insult" I scoffed "Girls play just as you guys"

"Hey" Phillips said to me "You're cute Jade"

I raised an eyebrow

"We should get to know each other sometime" He said winking at me

I thought it was quite funny how he was talking to me so i just laughed slightly at him

He may have taken that the wrong way, maybe thinking i liked him, and thought he was funny. Really i just thought he was so cheesy and stupid.

"See, the girls with me boys" then he slapped my ass.

I turned to him in disgust and spat in his face. He didn't like that i think ;) so he got off his bike and pushed me. I don't think i would have usually fallen to the ground; it just took me by surprise. As soon as Benny saw me fall he rushed over and punched Phillips. I stood up immediately and stood in-between Benny and Phillips. I had both my hands on Benny's chest pushing him lightly backwards.

I could hear Phillips getting up behind me so i turned around and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall back again. The other guys were getting rid of Phillips and his gang while i stood there next to Benny gently clutching his arm. I was so shocked that i had just kicked someone, but those feelings were mixed with happiness because Benny had just punched Phillips for me.

"Thanks" I said to Benny

"It's okay" he said blandly

I think we were both trying to get back into reality

I broke the silence by giving him a side hug. He then wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder. I was the perfect size for him to do that. I'd say he was about 5 or 6 inches taller than me.

The other boys walked up to us and we played ball for a few more hours

"On Saturday we have a match with them" Kenny started saying

"What with Phillips?" Timmy asked

"What, with Phillips?" Tommy repeated

"Yeah" Bertram Confirmed

I sighed, debating whether i should go or not.

"What's the time?" I shouted out to anyone who could give me the answer

Bertram looked at his phone "3:30"

I nodded "Thanks, I'm gonna go home now guys, I'm gonna spend some more time with my Auntie before she leaves"

"Bye Jade" I heard from the boys and then i walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

BENNY'S POV

Jade had just left and we started playing again

"my mum says you guys can come round for tea if you want" smalls asked us all

I looked around to the rest of the guys nodding

"yeah, thanks smalls" i said

We played for a bit longer but soon after we left to go to Small's house. We were almost there when we heard latin music. It was coming from Jade's house.

...

5 mins before with Jade

...

My auntie is my mum's younger sister. Gina's about 35 years old. Her husband lives in Columbia so she's been living there for almost ten years now. My aunt is an amazing dancer. She's learnt so many different dances since living in Columbia, and she teaches them all to me. She had just put on 'My hips don't lie' by shakira and was now showing me up.

We both were wearing cropped tops especially for the dance. She was wearing some jogging bottoms but I still had my shorts on from today. Her hips moved so in sync with the music it looked beautiful. You always see girls trying to dance like this but only people like my auntie can dance how it's supposed to be done. Thankfully i have her to teach me.

"Beat that" she said smirking at me

"I do love a challenge my dear aunt, but you are merely a pebble blocking my path to the land of Dancing" i said in a really annoying accent whilst shaking my bum alot.

"you gotta a mouth on you senorita" My aunt said "And aye aye aye a very nice bum i see" she said laughing and smacking my bum before turning the music louder

When the music started playing my hips started to move in sync with Shakira's voice.

(you either need to get up Shakira, hips don't lie music video up or put this à /watch?v=DUT5rEU6pqM ß on to the end of the youtube homepage address because Jade dances like Shakira at these following times ;) : 0:10 to 0:20 ,,,, 0:30 to 0:39 and 1:08 to 1:18 )

NO ONE'S POV

Benny and the rest of the guys had heard the music and walked up to the house. They all looked through the living room window to see Jade dancing. Their mouths dropped when they saw her swinging her arms from side to side and then shaking her bum (in the video thats how shakira is dancing at 0:30 to 0:39)

Jade's POV

When i turned i was shocked to see the boys outside my window watching me with their mouths open. But that didn't stop me, it made me want to do more. I faced them and looked at them directly and started moving my hips in a circular motion, running my fingers through my hair and then motioned to my bum. (1:08 through to 1:14)

Then i did something i knew they would like (How you see Shakira dancing from 0:10 through till 0:20)

My auntie stopped the music and winked at me, leaving me to deal with the boys.

BENNY'S POV

She had just finished dancing. She looked really...sexy. I try never to refer to a girl like that, but she was. Her front door opened and she came out to us

"liked that?" she asked us, winking at me

I blushed making her giggle.

"yeah yeah, can I see that again?" yeah-yeah asked Jade

"Oh yeah, why don't you come inside ?" Jade said to Yeah-Yeah

I hoped she wasn't being serious

"Really?" yeah-yeah looked surprised

"No" Jade said shaking her head

That made the rest of us laugh.

Jade went back into her house and we went to Small's for dinner.

::::: NEXT MORNING IN JADE'S POV ::::::

I was walking out of my house and met up with Benny, Smalls and Ham at the end of the road

"hey babe" i said to Ham

"Darling" ham said nodding to me

We talked for a bit and somehow the idea of a race came up. We started running my Benny and i took off way in front of Ham and Smalls. I was a little bit in front of him.

"Never thought a girl would be beating you did you Rodriguez" i sneered at him

He just laughed and sped off in front of me "I hope you like the look of my ass Rogers, cos that all you'll be seeing"

I gasped and tried to run faster, but i was already going as fast as i could. "Get back here Benny!" i was yelling as the Benny who was already a good ten metres in front of me. He stopped running and turned back to me. I hadn't realized he'd stopped until a few seconds later, so in ran into him. He stumbled back catching me in his arms.

"you were supposed to let me win" i said sticking my bottom lip out

He ran his finger down my bottom lip "Not a chance Jade" he said smiling down at me

I blushed slightly and looked down. We waited for the boys to catch up and then we walked into the Sandlot.

Kenny was teasing Porter about not being able to hit one of his heaters. Sure enough as soon as Kenny pitched, Ham hit a homer.

The boys were stressing about it, throwing their mitts and porter.

"I swear I'm gonna hit you so hard" I heard Yeah-Yeah yelling at Ham.

I ran up to Scotty who seemed just as confused as I was.

"should we just climb over and get it?" i asked smalls

He nodded so we both turned round and started to climb the gate.

I heard Squints yell "Nooo!"

Then i heard Benny yell "Jade get down from there...you too Scotty"

Scotty listened, but I didn't. I kept climbing. They probably didn't want me to fall or something.

I had just swung one of my legs over the gate when Benny reached me first. The other boys were a few seconds behind him because he was so fast. He pulled my other leg back towards him, i fell, but thankfully into his arms.

"What the hell Benny?" i half-yelled at him

He was still holding me "You can't go back there"

"Why not" smalls asked

The boys chanted "Camp out"

~~~9:30~~~~

I showed up in what I was going to wear to bed at the tree house (Blue jogging bottoms and a black tank top). All the boys were already there.

Porter was trying to teach smalls what a s'more was, which made me smile

I saw Benny, Yeah-Yeah and Kenny talking and went over to them

"Hey babe" Yeah yeah said to me

"Hey" I lay my stuff down next to theirs

"Okay everyone, quite down" Squints was saying "You don't want it to hear us"

Everyone quietened down, apart from smalls who just shouted out "What's gonna hear us"

"ssshhhhhh!" squints whisper yelled.

Squints told us the story of the beast. When he's finished, smalls insisted it wasn't true, and that they were just trying to scare him and me.

"Oh yeah?" squints asked "then go look out off that window"

I jumped up from next to Benny "I gotta see this" I walked over to smalls and we both peered over the edge.

I could hear the beast breathing, and then suddenly i saw a large claw stick out from a broken down Kennel.

We both turned around and screamed, smalls and I

"He's down there" Smalls was yelling under his breath. I was too uncomfortable to even speak at that moment. I knew going to sleep now would be hard. I needed comforting. There was only one person here that could make me feel safe. Thankfully he knew who he was so i wouldn't have to make a big fuss over it.

I walked into Benny's opens arms. He rubbed my back soothingly, knowing this would make me feel safer. We sat down, but I was still cuddled up to him.

After an hour or so of talking in the tree house, we all fell asleep. I was still next to Benny when i fell asleep. His arm was under my neck and i had one of my arms over his waist.

'''~~~~''''~~~~~~~''''''''''~~~~~~~~'''''''''''''''

Please Review!:)xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Posted another for today, especially for TOTALDirectioner :))) xxx thankyou for your lovely reviews!xxx

I woke up next to Benny. We were still cuddled up together. I could hear a few of the boys up already, outside playing catch. I tried to wake up without waking up Benny but i wasn't successful. His eyes slowly opened _He looked so cute when he did that _I smiled at him when he woke up, and he returned a small one to me.

He stood up helping me up with him. Everyone apart from smalls had brought clothes that they could wear the next day. I was wearing jogging bottoms, so were the rest of the boys, apart from porter, Bertram and Kenny who were all wearing shorts. Smalls had to go home to change, because he was wearing Pj's.

...

Smalls had just returned back and we all started playing again.

"Don't forget we're playing Phillips in less than an hour" Timmy reminded us

"In less than an hour" Tommy repeated

...

15 mins later

...

We were now waiting at Phillips's baseball diamond, waiting for him to show up. Then round the corner we saw them all riding their bikes over to us. I wasn't there to play only there to support. I sat down on a bench and watched them as they started playing. 'The Tigers', Phillips's team batted first. Porter was the backstop and he was putting off each and every one of the Tigers batters.

"You know, if i had a dog, which was as ugly as you...I'd shave its butt, and tell it to walk backwards" Porter said to the current Batter.

I let out a small laugh and high fived Porter.

When it was Phillips turn to bat, Porter was teasing him about his sister being naked. I tried not to laugh, but i couldn't help it.

Phillips turned to me and said "Shut up Blondie"

"oh you're just mad cos your tampons in too far" i retorted

Porter chuckled "you hear that Phillips" he said still laughing "Now why don' you turn around and actually hit a ball this time"

Phillips looked so mad when he turned around. He then hit a foul ball, which made Porter just tease him even more.

It was the sandlot team's time to bat now. All of them got a home run. _That's my boys _i thought to myself

Benny hit it so far it would have been useless to even bother to get it.

We were all getting ready to leave when Phillips came up to us.

"Just so you know guys, we let you win"

"Bull shit!" Ham said to Phillips

"Shut up Porter, you know its true"

"You're a son of a bitch, Phillips" Yeah-Yeah yelled at Phillips

"Don't even start with my mum" Phillips was now shouting at Yeah-Yeah

Then one of Phillips friends came up behind him and said "Yeah well at least you have a mum, dude"

They both turned their attention to me. "How do you even know that" I tried so hard to keep the tears from forming in my eyes.

"We know everything about everyone" Phillips said to me. The Sandlot boys were probably lost because i never told them my mum died, they might have even thought that my auntie was my mum when they saw us dancing.

"I wonder why she died Jade?"Phillips's friend said

"Maybe cos she wanted to get away from you" Phillips said deviously

"my mum loved me" tears started to well up in my eyes

"You don't know that though do you hunny" Phillips said

The nerve of him was so ridiculous. I know i should have never got upset because my mum did love me, and i knew that. But what i did was out of my control.

I jumped forward onto Phillips and scratched him in the face. I pushed him down on the floor just after i kicked him where it hurts. I was so upset about what had just happened i fled the diamond, and just ran. I didn't know where i was running to; just that i was in the direction of the sandlot.

I could hear the boys shouting at Phillips. They were defending me. I could even hear a couple of punches and Phillips whining. But i didn't stop.

...

I was sitting down in the dugout crying my eyes out. I wanted my mum to be there so badly. She was my best friend. I trusted her with anything and told her everything.

Then i felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, i looked up and saw Benny. I leant on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"shhh" Benny kept saying softly "It'll be okay"

"I miss her" I said, i probably sounded so pathetic.

"I know" he said quietly

...

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, me on his lap.

He tilted my head up "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded and wiped my tears away.

We stood up. He put his hands in his pocket and i slipped one of my hands around his wrist, so we were walking arm in arm. We were silent the whole way home. He walked me up to my porch.

"Thank you Benny" I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face into his shoulder.

He wrapped he arms around my waist and pulled me closer "you're welcome" He spoke with a calm and husky voice.

I left into my house and went straight to bed, i was so exhausted from the day it was hard for me to even stay standing.


	5. Chapter 5

For Jacobs little sister J + TOTALDirectioner xx

The next morning i woke up. I felt a bit groggy from yesterday so i had a shower. I felt fresh and ready for the day after that. I got dressed in some Jeggings. I found that i didn't have a top that wasn't in the wash, apart from a small hello kitty one. Damn, i really need to go shopping. What can i wear? Maybe one of my Aunts tops? Little big. I can't wear my dad's. Maybe i could run across to Small's window and take a shirt from him. Probably a little small. I smirked thinking about me in one of his shirts. I peered out of my window, and i saw Benny's house down the street. His bedroom window was open. I looked down at myself. I was wearing Jeggings and a bra. _**Well lets just hope no one's outside**_ I thought to myself as i jumped out of my window (they all live in bungalows there, just so you know that she isn't falling 10 ft) I peered round the side of my house and no one was there. I ran across the road and up to Benny's bedroom window. I peered in and saw Benny getting changed. He was in his jeans...That was it, he was shirtless,, and looking good. I gave a small knock on his window and jumped up into his room

Benny looked at me with a smirk "Can i help you?" he asked me

"I need a shirt" i said "Preferably the one you were gonna wear so you can stay shirtless for a while longer" I winked at him.

He laughed and threw the Jersey in his hands at me. "Or maybe we both could go shirtless" he said.

I turned to him and he was grinning. I shook my head and whipped him with the Jersey. "In your dreams Rodriguez" I said, putting on the Jersey on and jumping out of his window. "Pick me up in 10 okay?" i said before i left

"Yeah" Benny answered.

I hopped back into me room. Benny's Jersey was a little big, but that was easily fixed. I rolled up the sleeves and tied the bottom up so the bottom sat around my hips showing a little bit of skin, instead of drooping down by my thighs.

...

I heard a knock on my door, i opened it and Benny was standing there.

"Hey babe, one sec let me grab a hair tie" I picked one up of the shelf opposite and tied my hair into a high ponytail.

I walked out the door and Benny and I walked to the end of the road where Porter and Smalls.

"Hey Benny, isn't that your Jersey" Porter said, referring to what i was wearing

Benny just nodded

"It's mine now though" I said smirking

"Man if it gets any hotter I'm not gonna be able to play" Smalls said changing the subject.

...

It was around 11:00 and it wasn't getting any cooler. Squints and Yeah-Yeah had just come back from buying a new ball.

"Where have you guys been, we've been waiting forever already" Benny was saying to Squints and Yeah-Yeah

"Ahh Squints was pervin' a dish" Yeah-Yeah was saying "He was all like 'Oh Wendy Peffercorn, my darling lover girl'"

I giggled a bit

"Shut up! I've got a lot on my mind" Squints complained

"This pop isn't working Benny, I'm baking like i toasted cheeser, it's so hot here!" Porter was practically yelling.

"It's like a hundred and fifty degrees out here Benny, you can't play baseball" Squints was saying as he took a seat next to me in the shade.

"Yeah, you gotta listen to him Benny man" Bertram said

Benny just shook his head. I stopped him before he was about to say something

"Benny we're all sweating like crazy, you physically can't play baseball out here without dying" I said to him

"you know what? Fine, fine. What are we gonna do then?" Benny asked us

Yeah-Yeah started laughing deviously.

"SCAM POOL HONEY'S" the boys yelled. Smalls and I looked at each other like everyone around us was crazy.

Apparently 'Scam pool honey's' just turned out to be a community swimming pool, so that reassured my worries;)

We said that we'd all meet there because we had to go home to get out swimming stuff.

...

½ hour later

...

BENNY'S POV

I was running out of the changing room with the guys, We all jumped into the pool. We all started dunking each other, but that all stopped when Squints pointed out Wendy Peffercorn, the lifeguard.

"Aw man" i said

"Yeah yeah, too cool" Yeah-Yeah said

"I've swam here every summer of my adult life. And very summer there she is, lotioning, oiling, lotioning, oiling..." Squints was saying.

Then all of our attention turned to someone else. Jade walked up to the side of the pool in a blue and white stripy bikini.

"Is that jade?" Kenny asked

"Yeah Yeah. She looks so hot in a bikini" Yeah Yeah said

She waved to us and then dove into the pool. She swam over to us.

JADE'S POV

When i swam over to the boys, they were all looking at my breasts. _**Jesus Christ they aren't even that big, oh okay there quite big :/ but still! **_ i thought to myself. I sighed knowing they probably couldn't help themselves _**Stupid Boy Hormones.**_

"What the hell is squints doing?" I asked them, breaking there gaze

They all turned to see squints walking over to the diving board at the deep end.

"I don't know but thats the deep end and squints can't swim" Yeah-Yeah said

He climbed up to the diving board and gave Wendy a small wave before he jumped in. Panic erupted within the 9 of us. We all swam as fast as we could to the side and started running as fast as we could so we could get to Squint's aid. This made Wendy realize that Squints was drowning. She dived in once she had taken of her badge and started swimming down to where Squints was. We crowded round the side of the pool as Wendy lifted Squints onto the side.

"Squints?" I cried out

"Wake up man" Porter muttered

"Come one squints"

"you can do it squints"

"Come on man"

"he looks like a dead fish"

Were numerous other comments i heard. Wendy had started to give him mouth to mouth. While she was resting her head against his chest listening for his heartbeat, squints opened his eyes and gave us a devious smile, just before shutting his eyes again. While Wendy didn't even expect it, Squints grabbed her face and kissed her. My mouth dropped at the sight.

Wendy had finally managed to pull away when she shouted "You little pervert!" She harshly picked Squints up by the arm and chucked him out of the pool. I really don't blame her for doing that.

"And stay out!" she yelled at squints once before she stormed back into the pool area.

We were all still laughing at squints.

"You guys he planned that!" Ham said running towards us.

We were all were walking in a group through a grassy path. A few of the boys stayed in their trunks and didn't put a shirt on. One of those boys was Benny. Let's just say playing baseball all day had payed off, he had a nice six pack ;)

I put some Denim shorts over my bikini bottoms but stayed with only a bikini top over my chest. We decided to have a rest in the shade so we sat down in a circle under a tree somewhere near the town.

We were making general conversation when Porter decided to bring up the idea of Dares.

I wanted to resist but i could see if i wanted to stay with them i would have to play. "Why not play with truth as well?" i asked Porter

"Because what's fun about truth?" Porter replied

"Point taken" I said.

Porter was up first. We were all brainstorming what we could dare him to do

"Do a strip tease" Benny said while giving a one syllable "ha"

I covered his mouth and sat on his back making him fall to the ground. Porter's face was shocked

"just ignore him" i said reassuring him. Benny got up. Being so much stronger than i was he easily got me off his back. He was still laughing a bit from his dare idea.

I shook my head _**oh god Benny **_i thought to myself.

"Go moon someone up there" Yeah-Yeah said motioning to the town which was about 100 metres straight ahead of us.

"Yeah okay" Porter said. My mouth dropped

"Do you guys have any shame?"

Bertram shook his head "Not really"

Porter started to walk off but stopped, turning back to Benny "I'm paying you back for that one just so you know"

Benny just smirked "looking forward to it" he said coolly

Porter had just mooned a couple of college girls and was running back to us with a childish grin on his face.

"Now if you don't mind, i would like to pay Benny back?"

"Shoot" Benny said

"dis is gonnna be good" Kenny said

"Benny, i dare you too..." Porter started saying


	6. Chapter 6

"Kiss Jade"

My face turned from a smile into a look of shock

I could feel that Benny had stopped laughing too.

"But you have to do it in the middle of town, and it has to be for 10 seconds" Porter looked so pleased with himself

I looked a Benny who seemed just as nervous as i was.

"Unless you're too scared Rodriguez" Porter said laughing at him

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I stood up taking Benny with me.

He looked at me with question in his eyes.

"I can't kiss that bad Benny, come on. It can't hurt" I said

He shook his head smiling. We walked all the way into the town with the rest of the boys following us.

"Do you think they'll do it?" Kenny asked

"They'll probably chicken out" i heard Porter said

I just looked up at Benny who was smirking at the boy's comments. We went and stood outside of Vincent's drug store.

"Come on then" Ham said to us, smirking

They were standing a few feet away from us. They were loads of people walking past us and standing outside of shops around us. I looked up at Benny who was trying to hide a grin. I just laughed and put my hands on his shoulders. He leant down and lightly pressed his lips against. Our lips stayed still for a few seconds but then our lips started to move together, in perfect sync.

I could hear girls around us saying stuff like

"Is that Benny?"

"What's he doing with her?"

"I seriously thought him and me were meant for each other"

"They're both fucking shirtless" some girl sounded like she was shitting herself over that

I've kissed guys before, but this one felt so much nicer, warmer that all the rest. Hearing girls get jealous just added to the joy.

"Okay, ten seconds is up" Timmy said

"10 seconds is up" Tommy repeated

But neither Benny nor I pulled away. Instead he just pulled my hips closer to his and i wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We stayed like this for a few more seconds then i pulled away. I felt my cheeks starting to feel a bit hot. He blushed slightly too.

"See that wasn't so bad Rodriguez" I said breaking the silence

"Nah, I liked it" He said smirking

The rest of the boys erupted saying stuff like

"Get in there Benny"

"Yes Benny man!"

"Skills Benny"

They were all jumping on his back and patting it etc, you know what boys do when they're 'congratulating' each other and stuff.

I just laughed and followed after them. We went back to the Sandlot and played for a few more hours because it had cooled down a bit. It was still like 80 degrees but at least it wasn't 93 like it was before. It was getting dark so we decided we would walk home. We split off one by one, me and Benny both said goodbye to smalls, but not to each other. I think after that kiss we were both a bit confused about our feelings towards each other. Well i was, don't really know about him though.

I walked into my house and My auntie was packing up. "Can't you stay for longer?" I asked her "Just a few more days, please. I need a girl around here"

"I'd love too, but i have my kids and Rico (her husband) to get back to honey" she said softly

"I'm gonna miss you" i said hugging her

She hugged me back "we still have the rest of today, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, please" i said

We walked up to my room, she lay on my bed and i sat on my desk chair.

"Well there's a guy" i started

"A guy" Gina interrupted "Is it the tall tanned one"

I swear she knows everything about me "Yeah. Well today, i was out with the guys and we started playing truth or dare. Ham dared Benny, the tan one, to kiss me"

My aunt sat up intensely listening to what i said. I chuckled softly at her fast movement.

"Well we did kiss, and it was really nice. I always thought of him as my good looking friend" I stopped and Gina and I giggled "But after that, i maybe wanna think of him, a bit differently maybe" I said

"You seem to really like him Jade. I think you should tell him maybe. Do you know if maybe he feels like this about you?"

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Jade, Gina! Dinner's ready" My dad called us from downstairs

We both stood up "Either way Jade, everything will turn out fine. You're a beautiful and smart girl, any guy would love to be with you I'm sure" Gina gave me a reassuring smile.

"But seriously get in there girl" Gina said high fiving me referring to me kissing him

I laughed and we went down stairs for dinner.

~~##~~

THE NEXT MORNING

~~##~~

I woke up to the sound of small pebbles hitting my window. I sat up and walked over to my window to see Benny there. He was already dressed in his Jeans and a Jersey. I opened my window and moved to the side so he could jump in.

"Hey" He said looking me up and down. I forgot what i was wearing; some pyjama short shorts and a grey tank top.

"Perv" I said giggling

"I'm not the only one who does that" He said in his defence

"You kinda are"

"The rest of the guys do it"

"Yeah but they don't count" I said "Other than you guys, no other boy had ever taken interest in me" I knew this would kind of a lie, because otherwise i wouldn't of had boyfriends back in Vegas. I said it because i wanted Benny to disagree and say something. Luckily he did.

I lay on my bed

"you've gotta be kidding me Jade? In the pool guys were staring at you, Phillips liked you" I giggled when he said that.

"Doesn't now" I said

Benny was sitting at the end of my bed

"When we walk to The Sandlot every morning, the guys we walk past whistle at you. How can you not notice?"

I shrugged "how can you not notice all those girls flirting with _you_?" I asked him

"Cos you're the only girl i notice" He said looking down

I felt myself smile really wide. I sat up and scooched over to where he was sitting. I sat down next to him and let my legs hang by his. He looked at me and I pressed my lips against his. He didn't pull away, thank god;)

Then out of nowhere, Gina burst through the door "Okay bye Jade-...Oh, um yeah" She said closing the door after giving me a grin

I bit my bottom lip, going slightly pink.

"Jade...Will you be my girlfriend" Benny said after a moment of awkward silence

I nodded "Yes Benny"

I waited a few seconds before pushing him up towards the window "Okay you've gotta go now. I need to get dressed"

"But cos we're together now, don't i get to stay?" Benny grinned

I smirked "Yeah, you're right"

"Really?"

"No!" i said laughing. "Now go!"

"Fine, fine" Benny hopped out of the window and ran back to his house. I opened my bedroom door knowing who would be there. I saw my auntie standing there with a big smile on her face. I just laughed really loud and ran into her arms.

"I'm gonna miss you!" She said "Give me updates whenever you can" she said winking at me

"Yeah okay. I'm gonna miss you too Gina" I said

My auntie left after breakfast and i was waiting for Benny outside my house. When he walked up to me I gave him a small kiss on his soft, _lush, heavenly, sweet...SNAP OUT OF IT _...lips.

We walked off to the Sandlot hand in hand talking about what the boys might think when we tell them that we're together.


	7. Chapter 7

SMALL'S POV

Everyone was already here apart from Benny and Jade, they were about 10 minutes late

"Where the hells Benny?" Porter was complaining "He's never Late"

We were in a big, messed up circle, playing catch

"There he is..." Squints trailed off

Benny and Jade walked _hand in hand_ into the Sandlot

"Do you think they're having us on" Bertram asked with a raised eyebrow.

After a few minutes we were filled in on everything that had happened. Benny and Jade are _F_inall_y_ a couple

JADE'S POV

All the boys were saying stuff like 'Finally' and 'Took you long enough'. Benny and I just laughed about it.

A week went by and Benny and I were still together. Every day we went and played baseball, nothing had changed really apart from me and Benny kissing. It was in the morning and everyone had finally arrived. We were all sitting in the dugout just to relax a bit before getting into a long game.

I was sitting and Benny's lap and he had his arms wrapped around my waist. We were talking about how we might be able to sneak back into the pool, because today looked like it was going to be another hot one. While all the boys were talking i tilted my head back and Benny softly kissed my lips. We held it for a few seconds turning it into a make out session, our lips starting moving with each other and sometimes Benny's tongue would brush against mine.

"Seriously?" Porter interrupted us

"Yeah-Yeah, it was alright at first, but now that's all you do" Yeah-Yeah teased

"I bet you couldn't go a day without kissing each other" Bertram stated

"Yeah we could" I said "Well i could, don't know about Benny though" I murmured teasingly

"Nah i could go longer without that you could" Benny said

"I think that's a challenge" Squints said laughing

"Whoever can go longest without a kiss from the other, wins" Kenny said

I looked up at Benny with smirk

"Yeah okay" Benny said

I looked back at the boys and nodded in agreement

"Jade's gonna win" Kenny said

"Yeah probably" Smalls said grinning


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry,, would've posted sooner but my computer spazzed up :/

Two days ago me and Benny made a bet on who could go longest without a kiss from the other. So far neither of us have 'given in'.

I was dressed and i walked out of the door to meet Benny at my porch. It was about 8:00 am and Benny and I just hugged and went on our way. I think we both thinking about the bet and who would give in first but we didn't talk about. I have to say it was hard to not be able to kiss him but i wasn't losing. When we got to the sandlot we were asked if we'd kissed yet, or if we actually had and we were just lying to them.

Me and Benny just shook our heads

"I swear, we haven't kissed" I said

The boys just nodded believing what i had to say.

It looked around midday so we took a small break and sat in the dugout. Benny and i sat on the couch cuddled up together. He had both arms around me and i was resting my head on his shoulder.

BENNY'S POV

I missed kissing Jade, i wasn't gonna lie. But i didn't want to lose to her. I couldn't let her know that i wanted her lips so badly. It was getting harder though. She was half sitting on my lap cuddled up. As she talked to the others i watched her lips move. I swallowed heard, knowing i couldn't give in first, but if she didn't give in soon he would be the first to admit loss.

NO ONE'S POV

After a few minutes the gang started to get up again, when Jade got up Benny took her hand and span her around. He pulled her towards him. He leant forward so their lips were centimetres apart.

Benny knew that he couldn't hold his position much longer. Jade swallowed and pushed Benny away.

She smirked "That won't work on me Benny" he gave out a small chuckle "Either you surrender, or no lips" she said winking

He shook his head in defeat and walked up the home plate. They played for another few hours but they decided to call it for a day. Benny and Jade walked down to their houses hand in hand. When everyone said their goodbyes, Benny and Jade stood outside her house.

JADE'S POV

"Bye, see you tomorrow" I said hugging Benny

He hugged me back but pulled away first. I could see the lust in his eyes. I couldn't not kiss him anymore.

I leaned in but before i kissed him i whispered in his ear "fine, you win" I could feel him smile when i pressed my lips against his. He pulled away for a second though

"Couldn't resist could you?" he teased

"Yeah, actually I could" i joked starting to walk off But he spun me round taking my waist in his arms and pulling me closer to him. Our lips crashed down on each other. The kiss turned out heated and passionate. I guess not being able to do this for 2 days was too much to handle ;)

###~~~~~~######~~~~~~

Please, please, please reviewew!:))xx


End file.
